Kaiju Wars: Zigeya vs MechaGodzilla ('75)
by gojiratoho25
Summary: The first battle in the Kaiju Wars series. The rebuilt robotic menace of Godzilla is trashing Austin, Texas, when the subterranean spinosaur arrives to take him out. Will MechaGodzilla pass the field testing, or will Zigeya bury his opponent? Find out in this installment of the Kaiju Wars series!


**Kaiju Wars: Zigeya vs. MechaGodzilla (1975)**

In the city of Austin, Texas, a huge robotic monster starts its attack on the American city. The robot looks very much like a robotic double of the king of the monsters from the seventies. The mecha soon fires its Laser Beams from its eyes, destroying an entire city block.

Tanks roll up and fire at the mechanical beast, but are destroyed when missiles are fired from the fingers. A flap on the machine's chest opens up, before a red electrical current is launched and the blast decimates several buildings. Fighter jets try their luck against the mech, only to be blown out of the sky by the Laser Beams.

Miles away, the leader of the black hole aliens watches the destruction of Austin on a display screen.

"Finally, we have the perfect MechaGodzilla," the leader says, "And the field test is going as planned so far. All that is left is to find a suitable opponent."

MechaGodzilla's left hand starts rotating at an alarming speed, before stopping and firing the finger missiles. The missiles crash into a department store and explode, causing the building to crumble to the ground.

As MechaGodzilla marches closer to the demolished department store, the ground starts to shake under its feet. The rubble of the department store suddenly explodes upward as an Allosaurus-like beast bursts from the ground. On the creature's back is a sail that looks like fused back plates.

Above the eyes are two horn-like plates, and lime-green pits in front of its eyes. On each hand are four fingers tipped with claws, and its skin is a dirty mixture of brown and green with its underbelly being lime-green in color. Despite being twelve meters shorter than the mech, the beast doesn't retreat back underground.

Zigeya roars at MechaGodzilla, as the black hole aliens eye the new beast in the display screen.

"Sir," one of the alien soldiers informs the leader, "The computer has calculated that this monster is the perfect subject to test our latest weapon."

"Excellent," the leader chuckles, before grabbing a microphone. "MechaGodzilla, kill the new monster that has blocked your path."

As soon as the orders are received into the robot's brain, MechaGodzilla screeches and fires a stream of yellow flames from its mouth. Zigeya responds in kind with a green thermonuclear blast from his mouth. The beams connect with each other, and cause both to cancel out.

Zigeya charges towards the mechanical beast and rams the fiend with his left shoulder. Even though MechaGodzilla does stagger back, the machine is not going down so easily. Both of the mech's hands rotate at a fast speed and when it stops, MechaGodzilla fires its finger missiles.

The constant bombardment of the missiles causes Zigeya to stagger back with each hit and ultimately getting knocked into a mall. As the cloud of debris covers the dinosaur, MechaGodzilla stops the missile barrage to get a visual of its target. As the smoke clears, Zigeya runs at the mechanical beast and, taking a sharp turn in front of it, slashes the machine's chest with its sail.

MechaGodzilla takes several steps back, with the robot's left side of the chest has a slash through it. The robotic fiend fires its Laser Beams from its eyes, which connects to the allosaur's chest. Zigeya gets slammed into an office building, causing the structure to collapse onto the dinosaur.

Not taking any chances, MechaGodzilla fires its Laser Beams again, causing the collapsed building to explode. As the smoke and dust finally settle, the mech's enemy is nowhere to be seen.

"MechaGodzilla," the black hole leader says, "Keep on your guard. He could have gotten out of the wreckage."

The robot steps away from the wreckage and begins scanning the area for its enemy. However, MechaGodzilla is unable to pick up any trace of the dinosaur. Suddenly, the earth around the machine starts to tremble as if there's an earthquake. MechaGodzilla steps forward, and comes crashing down when its foot gets stuck in a sinkhole.

As the mechanical monster gets back to its feet, Zigeya comes out of the ground and runs up to the mechanical beast. As he passes, the sail of Zigeya slices off MechaGodzilla's right arm from the body. The subterranean dinosaur turns around and roars at the mech, as the black hole aliens grow concern.

"Sir, we lost MechaGodzilla's right arm!" An alien soldier exclaims.

"Have MechaGodzilla fire all weapon systems," the alien leader exclaims, "We can't lose another MechaGodzilla!"

Almost immediately, the flap on the robot's chest opens as MechaGodzilla aims its weapons at Zigeya and fires every weapon at the robot's disposal. As the dinosaur has his skin torn apart, Zigeya gets on his knees to burrow into the ground, but a Laser Beam sends him into an apartment building. As MechaGodzilla continues its bombardment, Zigeya cries out in pain as a hole is torn in his left arm.

Zigeya opens his mouth and fires his green thermonuclear blast at the robot's chest, hitting the chest cannon and destroys the weapon. MechaGodzilla is blown back into an office building, finally stopping the bombardment. Zigeya, not wanting to take any chances, charges up another thermonuclear blast.

MechaGodzilla suddenly takes off into the air and flies away from the destroyed city. The dinosaur fires his green thermonuclear blast, but the ray misses the mecha and continues through the air. As MechaGodzilla departs the area for who knows where, Zigeya roars in victory and then proceeds to dig through the ground to depart the area of conflict as well.

"MechaGodzilla's weapon systems are fried, sir," one of the alien soldiers explains, "Repairs to the lightning cannon will take months, and we would need to get parts from our planet to get MechaGodzilla his right arm back."

"Very well," the leader of the black hole aliens states as he takes it in, "We have the right tool, but we need to repair our mech before our next field test."

As the soldiers got MechaGodzilla back to the base, the leader looks at a small display screen with a picture of Zigeya on it.

"Damn you, you accursed beast," he muttered, barely audible for anyone else to hear what he said.

* * *

This is the first in a series of battles that will be known as Kaiju Wars. However, each will be separate from each other and the battles won't happen in any order. Also, I will have the stats of the battles on my profile of those featured in the stories. By for now!


End file.
